Breathe It In
by jonathangroff
Summary: After overhearing him singing under the bleachers, Rachel attempts to convince Jesse to join the glee club. AU, basically a giant pwp.


Rachel was officially at her wits' end.

Glee club was difficult enough to keep standing as it was, and losing two members (whom had graduated the year before) definitely was not helping their cause. There was a minimum amount of members allowed in competitions, and they wouldn't be allowed to compete if they were two members short – causing Rachel to scramble to recruit as many new members as she possibly could. Having almost no help from her fellow glee clubbers was definitely making things much more difficult, and she was growing sick of her ideas constantly getting shot down because no one wanted to listen to her talk. She had already stormed out of the choir room four times now, and school had only started a week and a half ago.

Rachel gave a frustrated huff as she crossed her legs impatiently, shivering at the feel of the cool metal of the bleachers brush against the skin of her thigh.

It had been a pretty warm September, allowing Rachel to storm outside and sit down on the bleachers for some quiet and space. She had, once again, been completely disregarded in glee club – causing her to storm out once again. Rachel had been simply trying to explain the severity of the situation the glee club was in and bring up some things they could do to get some new members, when she was cut off with a scathing remark from Santana and murmured agreements from the rest of the club – which of course, frustrated her to no end. She knew that she could be difficult to deal with sometimes, but the fact that she was constantly being brushed aside with no one else trying to help in save the Glee club, she couldn't help but be aggravated. She had thought that they had moved on from the (let's torment Rachel) game they had adopted her sophomore and junior year, and that they really were all friends now. Apparently she was wrong.

Rachel sighed quietly to herself, absently fiddling with a lock of hair as she contemplated whether or not she wanted to go backto Glee club jut yet. As much as she would have loved to just skip, she knew she had a duty as co-captain to be there, even if she was frustrated over her lack of a voice.

Just as she was about to get up to reluctantly go back to the choir room, the sound of another person's voice beneath the bleachers made her freeze. She wondered if Jacob Ben Israel had been trying to peek up her skirt, and her hand hovered over purse to whip out her pepper spray in case she needed to use it against the creep. But she immediately stopped as she heard the voice begin to sing, hearing her heart lurch in excitement as she held her breath to listen.

She slowly bent down to peer through the bleachers, not wanting whoever was singing to notice she was there quite yet.

Out of all the people that such an amazing voice could belong to, she never once expected it to be Jesse St. James.

Jesse was the very definition of the bad boy - exactly the kind of boy mothers told their daughters to stay away from. He had beat a few people up, frequently smoked on school grounds, ditched class, and was known to be a complete and total womanizer. Most of the guys in school hated him, while almost all the girls fawned over him - finding his strong bad boy edge to be sexy.

Rachel would be completely lying if she said that she wasn't one of them.

She wasn't by any means any of those girls that fawned over him, she still did find his bad boy nature to be an ironic turn on. And add on the newly found knowledge that he had an amazing voice only amplified that.

He was singing softly, as though it was just for himself to hear. But she was close enough to hear him clear as a bell, and she was definitely enjoying what she was hearing. Here she had been, down on her luck and upset over not being able to find any new members with potential not five minutes ago, and now it was as though someone had just dropped been dropped in her lap so suddenly.

Unable to sit still any longer, Rachel quickly ran down the bleachers - going two at a time in her haste and excitement. As soon as she reached the bottom, she quickly rounded the corner to duck underneath the bleachers and approach Jesse.

She smiled at brightly, despite how obviously confused and somewhat shocked he seemed to be at the sight of her. "Hello, Jesse."

"Hey." He replied hesitantly, still seeming to be a bit less than pleased with her presence there. "What are you doing down here? Last I checked, hanging out under the bleachers wasn't your scene. And don't you have some glee club to go to?"

Rachel's spine instantly straightened as she was reminded of just why she was out here in the first place, but quickly shelved her annoyance to speak, "Well, that's actually kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Jesse looked over at her with an arched brow but said nothing, simply deciding on waiting until she spoke. "Well, I overheard you singing, and since we're short a few members in glee club…I was just wondering if you might be interested in joining."

Jesse let out a bark of laugh that probably should have insulted her, but she focused on the task at hand - now absolutely determined to convince Jesse to join glee. "I'm flattered, but I'm not into the whole show choir shit. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Look, I understand that being in Glee club isn't exactly the pinnacle of cool, but…You're really talented, Jesse. And you deserve to be in a place where people can truly appreciate it."

Jesse's expression flickered to that of surprised happiness, but it only lasted for a brief moment. It came and was gone so quickly, Rachel had wondered if maybe she was imagining things. She watched as he walked over towards a worn-looking couch (obviously one that Jesse or one of the other kids that hung out here had brought) and sat down, fiddling nervously in silence as she waited for him to say something.

"What's in it for me?"

Rachel looked over at him, her eyebrows furrowed down in confusion. "What-"

"I said, what's in it for me?" He cut her off, making eye contact with her and raising a brow expectantly.

"W-Well-"

"You can sit down." She would have been annoyed with being interrupted once again, but the offer for her to sit with him immediately quelled her annoyance.

She approached him tentatively and took a seat, fiddling with the strap of her bag for a moment before talking. "You would be in an environment where everyone would be truly appreciating you and your talent. It's a really good outlet, and it would give you a co-curricular for colleges…" Rachel trailed off, unsure of what else she could say.

Jesse appraised her in silence for several long moments, smirking softly as he inched himself just a bit closer to her. "How badly do you want me to join, Rachel?" He asked in a low murmur, making it difficult for Rachel to not shudder at the sexy tone in his voice.

"I-I, really badly…" She murmured, swallowing heavily and trying to stay as cool as possible. Rachel bit her lip softly and glanced over at Jesse, her mind wandering to what could possibly be on his mind.

Jesse studied her for a moment, his gaze then flickering to the thin cigarette in his hand. It seemed like he had been suddenly hit with a really good idea, what with the wicked grin that came not a moment later.

He held out the cigarette to her, making her instantly make a face. "Oh. No, thank you. I don't smoke cigarettes."

"It's not a cigarette."

Rachel's brow furrowed and she quickly scanned what was in Jesse's hand, wondering what else it could possibly be.

"It's weed, Rachel. Take a hit of it - I want to see just how badly you want me to join."

Rachel's mouth flopped open and closed several times - giving her the appearance of a fish. She was so appalled with the suggestion, that even she was unable to come up with words.

"You deaf or something?" Jesse asked, obviously impatient over her silence.

"J-Jesse, marijuana is illegal! Not only that, but I aspire to be a star someday - I definitely won't be able to do that if I pollute my body with drugs! And another thing-"

"Jesus Christ, slow down, breathe." Jesse said, unable to resist chuckling and shaking his head at her. "Marijuana has no known long effects on the lung or the body, and it has been proven to do less damage to your body than alcohol. Surely even you've been drunk once or twice by now?"

Rachel huffing and pursing her lips tightly was all the response Jesse needed to hear.

"But, if you're really so adverse to smoking it…There is another method we can try."

Despite herself, Rachel looked up at him curiously and raised a brow.

"Have you ever heard of shotgunning?" She shook her head, and Jesse continued. "Basically, one person holds their mouth open, and the other takes a hit and transfers it to the the other by pressing their mouths together and blowing the smoke into their mouth."

Rachel couldn't deny the thrill that had immediately rushed down her spine at the thought of kissing Jesse, even though it would only be for shotgunning purposes.

She pursed her lips again and considered this for several minutes, eyeing both him and what she know assumed was a joint that was sitting in his hand. "If I do it_ once_, do you promise to join Glee?" She asked quietly.

Jesse smirked at this, feeling victorious. "Of course. So?"

Rachel sighed, turning so that she was facing him and folding her hands in her lap, as though trying to remain proper during what she was about to do. "Fine. I'll do it. But we're only doing it once, and you are to never tell anybody that this happened. I mean it."

Jesse grinned and nodded, sitting up so he was sitting beside her. Raising the joint to his lips, Jesse lit his lighter and burned the end of it for a moment or two, then breathing in deeply as the smoke burned his throat.

"Open your mouth," Jesse instructed, his voice strained as he both held the smoke in his throat and talked at the same time. Rachel dropped her jaw obediently, feeling her heart begin pounding in her ears as he bent close to her. As Jesse pressed his mouth to hers, Rachel struggled not to gasp at the hot, electric sensation that having their lips pressed together. She focused on breathing in deeply like he had done, making a face at the burning feeling in her throat.

"That's it, just hold it in." Jesse murmured, his eyes burning into hers as he watched her eagerly. She could feel his thumb gently brushing against her jaw in what she assumed was an encouraging manner, and if it weren't for the smoke in her lungs, she would have probably been touched by the gesture.

"And let it out." Rachel instantly blew out, watching as a cloud of smoke blew out of her mouth and fanned across Jesse's face.

Jesse studied her face carefully, trying to gauge what was on her mind. "How do you feel."

She shrugged softly, tucking in a lock of her hair. "I don't feel any different. Maybe I did it wrong."

"…Do you want to try it again?" He asked, wondering if she might go off on him for even suggesting it.

"Sure." Jesse smirked softly, obviously pleasantly surprised with her reaction. He nodded, lifting the joint back to his lips and taking an extra long drag in, wanting Rachel to definitely feel something on this hit. Gently grabbing the back of his neck, he pulled her mouth to his and parted her lips with his own; breathing out all of the smoke in her mouth and listening as she breathed it all in.

"Now hold it in as long as you possibly can. It's okay to cough, if you have to." He encouraged her, maintaining eye contact with her and nodding encouragingly.

Rachel held it in just like Jesse had instructed her, feeling her head begin to feel slightly fuzzy the longer she held the smoke in. She wanted to hold it in effortlessly, so Jesse wouldn't think she was lame or anything, but the burning became to strong in her throat, and she had to let go to cough. Her eyes burned and her throat ached with the force of her coughs, making her whimper softly at the pain.

"It's alright, just breathe out. Slowly….There you go," Jesse encouraged her, and she smiled softly at him when she finally stopped coughing and the burn subsided to a low burning in the back of her throat.

"How do you feel now?" Rachel thought quietly for a moment, considering his question. Despite the burning in her lungs and throat and the slight guilt at breaking the law, she felt…Good. Like everything was warm and pleasant, and all of her senses were heightened - but not in an overwhelming sense.

"I feel good." She murmured, biting her lip and looking up at him and smiling tentatively.

Jesse nodded with a smirk, glancing down at the joint once more. "There's one more hit in this. Do you want to shotgun it again, or are you done?"

When Rachel nodded, he smirked and moved back over to her. After taking in the last hit and transferring the smoke into her mouth, he kept himself close to her as she breathed it in; staring into her hypnotic eyes as she breathed out. Rachel felt her heart pound loudly at how close they were, all of these sensations being deliciously amplified.

It was incredible how quickly what happened next happened. One second, they were apart - staring at each other in silence. The next there wasn't an inch of space between them, their lips moving frantically against each other.

Jesse's hands gripped Rachel's hips to pull her firmly into his lap, while Rachel had wound her hands into his curls - desperately tugging at the locks in a fit of passion. The grip he had on her hips was sure to give her some slight bruising later, but that only turned her on and made her want _more_.

"God, you're so fucking sexy," Jesse growled, then gently grabbed onto her hair and pulled her head back to make her expose her neck for him. He breathed softly against her skin, making Rachel shiver softly at the feel of his hot breath tickling her skin.

"J-Jesse, please." Rachel whimpered.

"Please what?" He murmured against her ear, biting the lobe and smirking at her soft shriek of pleasure.

"Touch me, p-please!" Jesse decided to give Rachel some relief, and moved his hands down to push up her dress and trail his hand up the inside of her thigh. He slowly rubbed her over her panties, feeling his dick strain in her pants at the low, desperate keen she let out as she pressed her hips against his hand.

"Fuck, I can feel how wet you are," He growled, rubbing her clit in small, firm circles and taking pride in every desperate moan and whine of his name she let out.

"_Moore_," She whined as she began to rock her hips against his hand, making Jesse's dick jump in his pants at just how desperate she was.

"Fuck yes," He murmured, pushing her panties aside and running his fingers through her soaking folds. "God fucking damn, you're soaked for me. You're a dirty girl, aren't you Rachel?"

Rachel nodded, frantically pushing her hips against his hand so she could get some of that friction she was desperate for. Everything was so enhanced and every single touch from Jesse sent electric shocks of white-hot pleasure coursing through her body. She would have preferred if she wasn't high so that she wouldn't seem like such a desperate mess, but she was too overwhelmed with all of the pleasure to care right now.

That was especially the case when Jesse slowly pushed two fingers up inside of her, making her head drop back while she moaned his name desperately, "J-Jesse, oh my god, please, m-more!"

"God, that's right. Say my fucking name," Jesse growled, slowly working up to a quick and steady rhythm - the wet sounds of his fingers thrusting inside of her making him feel like he was being choked to death by his zipper. with how painfully his disk was trapped in his pants.

Deciding to give her some more, he adjusted his hand so he could rub her clit in firm circles as he continued to pump his fingers inside of her. "Fucking tight pussy," He said between his teeth as he continued to thrust.

"G-God, Jesse, you feel so good. So, so good." Rachel whimpered, rocking her hips in perfect time with his thrusts - making him watch in awe as she rode his hand so perfectly.

"Fuck, so do you." Jesse grunted, thrusting into her sharply and grinning at the shriek of pleasure and surprise she let out afterwards.

"A-Ahh, ngh!" Rachel whimpered, shifting her hands so she gripped onto his shoulders as she continued to ride his fingers. She bent down to kiss him fiercely as he continued to pump inside of her, his lips muffling her cries and moans and desperate pleas of his name. "O-Oohh, fu-uck!"

"You gonna come for me, baby?" Jesse husked against her ear, adjusting his fingers so he could push them in deeper and seek out that special spot that would make her see God. After a few seconds of wriggling his fingers inside of her, Jesse smirked in smug satisfaction at the loud shriek of "Jesse!" that she called out.

Committing the depth and angle to memory, Jesse adjusted his grip once more and begin slamming into her harder than before - glancing up at her to make sure that he wasn't going too far and hurting her. But if the way she got even louder and continued to ride his fingers was any indicator, she was definitely enjoying it.

"Je-Jesse I-I'm gonna - Oohhh!" Jesse barely had any warning before Rachel was coming _hard_ around his fingers, the feel of her juices soaking his hand and her cunt choking his fingers making his dick throb painfully in the confines of his jeans.

"God fucking damn, Rachel." Jesse breathed out, stroking her back as she buried her face into his neck to catch her breath. He smirked with pride at how breathless he got her, and bent down to nip at her neck and lean into his ear to murmur, "I'm not done with you yet."

Gently moving her so he could get his pants down, Jesse quickly undid the belt and zipper to his pants and shoved them and his boxers down as soon as he did. He then reached into his wallet to pull out a condom and quickly apply it, after which he pulled Rachel back into his lap so she was straddling him.

Jesse took himself in his hand and dragged his head through Rachel's soaked folds, smirking at the desperate way she whimpered his name at the contact. "You ready for me?"

Rachel nodded, wrapping her arms around him and digging her nails into his shoulders, eagerly waiting for him to fill her up.

Jesse gripped onto her hips tightly, pulling her onto him while thrusting up into her with a hard grunt - the feel of her tightness all around him making his head drop back with how good it felt. "Fuck, you're so tight." He grunted, beginning to thrust quickly up into her at a steady pace.

"O-Oh my godddd." Rachel moaned desperately, digging her nails into his shoulders while she began meeting his thrusts by slamming her hips down on him.

Jesse knew that they wouldn't have much time until some other crowd came by and wanted a smoke break, so he reached down between them to rub her clit - wanting to bring her to an explosive release as quickly as possible.

"Come for me, angel." Jesse murmured against her ear, quickening the speed of his thrusts and angling his hips just so he could hit her G-Spot with every thrust.

All the sensations provide to be too much, and she comes once more with a scream of Jesse's name - having to press her face into his neck to muffle it in case anybody was in the area.

Jesse did his best to push through the clenching of her cunt as she came, the clenching of her muscles making his eyes roll and his orgasm that more intense. He groaned her name sharply into her ear as he came, his fingers digging into her hips as his head dropped back.

Running a hand though his now messed up curls, Jesse gently pecks her lips before fixing his pants; picking her up in his arms so he could stand up and then set her back down onto the ground.

Taking out a pen from his bag, Jesse took Rachel's hand and scrawled his number on her palm. "Call me so we can do this again sometime." He said, smirking at the way her cheeks flushed. Kissing her cheek softly, Jesse grabbed his bag before turning to walk away.

"Wait! You're going to keep your promise, right? About joining Glee?"

Jesse looked back, shooting Rachel a soft smirk filled with so many underlying promises.

"I promised, didn't I?"


End file.
